vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zanbamon
|-|Zanbamon= Zanbamon a Demon Man Digimon which has the appearance of a horse-riding warrior. It is a courageous warrior who reigns as the general of the Musyamon corps. Although it is a general, it voluntarily stands at the head of its own army, and prefers fighting styles which cut into the enemy. Its lower half is fused with its horse in order to move more easily about the battlefield, so that even during a pitched battle it is able to swing its sword without losing its balance. |-|Asuramon= A legendary Digimon which possesses four arms and three faces, it suddenly appeared within a computer as it was analyzing ancient Hindu cultural documents. Of Asuramon's three faces, one is a face of wrath, one is a face of mercy, and the last is a face of blessings. Contrary to its outer appearance, it honors justice, so it is said that if it sees injustice it will thoroughly attack it without yielding, and it can certainly be said that its personality is like an avatar of a god of light. |-|Musyamon= Originally, it was the data of a samurai master from an overseas video game, but it was infected by a computer virus, and evolved to become this armored warrior Digimon. Its countless battles with Digimon have reduced it to its current appearance of a ruthless ochimusha, but this can also be said to be proof of this Digimon's terrifying combat ability and vitality. Musyamon is the very image of a savage warrior who continues to live through its endless battles. The demon sword it wields in its right hand, "Shiratori-maru", is engraved with a forbidden curse that causes it to steal the lifeforce of any opponent it cuts, and is said to grow sharper for every thousand Digimon it slays. It is considering one day issuing a challenge to Leomon, to have a decisive battle with it and its cherished sword, Shishiou-maru. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C Name: Zanbamon | Asuramon | Musyamon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Champion-Mega level Virus and Vaccine Attribute Demon Man Digimon Powers and Abilities: Musyamon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Sword Mastery, Chaos Manipulation via Chaos Slash, Life Manipulation via Shiratori-maru (Can drain one's life force), Curse Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation via Cursed Slash, Auto Resurrection (Can instantly resurrect when killed, even when erased from existence), Air Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation. |-|Asuramon= All previous abilities, Fire Manipulation, Martial Arts, Summoning, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness). |-|Zanbamon=All previous abilities, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 3), Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Nightmare Syndrome and Dark Crusher, Petrification, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Invisibility, Duplication, Memory Manipulation, Healing, Illusion Creation and Fear Manipulation via Terror Illusion, Absolute Zero, Metal Manipulation, Silk Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Attack Reflection, Stronger Fire Manipulation (Utilizes the flames of the firewall in which are so powerful than it surpasses the power of the flames of the Dark Area. This is shown when Cerberumon who is immune to the effect of the Dark Area's Hellfire could not resist the flames of the Firewall), Can create Fissures, Regeneration (Low Godly), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Absolute Zero. Attack Potency: Island level (Comparable to other Champion Digimon, such as Frigimon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Ultimate level Digimon should at least be comparable to the likes of Digitamamon) | Galaxy level (Comparable to other Mega level Digimon, such as WarGreymon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reaction/combat speed (Comparable to other Champion Digimon, such as Frigimon) | At least Relativistic with FTL combt speed (Comparable to other Ultimate Digimon, Such as Digitamamon) | Relativistic+ with FTL combt speed (Is a Dark Area native and should be comparable to Piedmon) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class Durability: Island level via powerscaling | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: "Ryūzan-maru" aka Dragon Beheader and Youtou | None Notable | "Shiratou-maru" aka Swan Intelligence: Skilled combatant, expert fighter and tactician, has years of battle experience with many foes with diverse powers and abilities. Weaknesses: Vaccine Digimon. Light and Holy Based Skills | Data Digimon | Vaccine Digimon. Light and Holy Based Skills. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Zanbamon *'Uchikubi Gokumon:' Cuts into its enemy with its sword. *'Jūmonji Giri:' Fires bullets from its sword. *'Demon Slash:' Slashes with the power of darkness. *'Crescent Cutter:' Slashes with multiple blades of air. Hits Twice *'Instant Blow:' Make a quick attack. *'Nightmare Syndrome:' Sends out its true form as a black ghost or an orb of darkness. When suffering these attacks, opponents have their vital functions brought to a halt. Or spits out a cloud of undigested nightmares, drowning the opponent in terror or manipulating them. *'Enigma:' Destroys the foe's spirit with rainbow bubbles or a giant heart. *'Dark Crusher:' Launches an arrow of darkness at the foe that immediately destroys any data it hits. *'Ice Arrow:' Spews absolute zero breath from its mouth, instantly freezing water that it fires at the opponent. *'Petra Fire:' Unleashes a power from its eyes that petrifies whatever it looks at. *'Cog Crusher/Darkness Gear:' Shoots out black cogs that can control the opponents they're embedded in. *'Thunder Cloud:' Summons a thunder cloud, which unleashes an intense lightning strike. *'Thunder Ball: '''Throws an electric ball from its hand. *'Magic Game:' Releases blue lightning at its opponent or turns itself invisible *'Terror Illusion:' Exploits the enemy's fears. * '''Rodha:' Uses its forefeet and upper body to strike the ground with its twin Bǎo Jiàn, generating fissures that extend up to 50 m before it. Rocks are also hurled out from the shock waves as they erupt from underground, inflicting damage on those nearby. Asuramon *'Asura Shinken/Asura God Fist:' A Punch Rush unleashed from its four arms, which possesses the offensive power to completely annihilate the opponent itself. Naturally, when that is used while Asuramon has its face of wrath, it is its last and strongest technique. *'Asura Ennetsuken/Asura Sweltering Fist:' Uses punches to unleash bursts of heat that explode on impact. *'Asura Bakunenken/Asura Exploding Fist:' Shoots a blast of fire from all four fists at once. *'Kidoairaku:' Generates an arc of fire from its hands to trap the enemy, or uses its emotions to fire rainbow-colored shock waves at the enemy. *'Dark Fire:' Sends flames from the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. *'Meteor Wing:' Rains down fireballs from the air. *'Summon:' Summons spirits of fire and/or ice, sometimes combining them to create a ball of ice and fire or a sphere of darkness to shoot at the enemy. *'Idle Bubble:' A magic water attack that puts the foe to sleep. Musyamon *'Kirisute Gomen:' Flames surround the blade of the sword and then take the shape of a ghost-like dragon made of flames to impact on enemies, draining their life force. *'Shiratori-maru:' Blue flames gather all over the sword's blade and then Musyamon slashes the enemy with his now flaming sword. *'Cursed Slash:' A slash with cursing power that can put the foe to sleep. *'Chaos Slash:' Slashes with the power of chaos that can cause confusion. *'Black Coat:' Raise resistance to darkness with power of darkness. *'Dark Counter:' Give a countering effect to allies with darkness. Key: Musyamon | Asuramon | Zanbamon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Monsters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Samurai Category:Warriors Category:Demons Category:Dark Area Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Curse Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Air Users Category:Poison Users Category:Summoners Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Death Users Category:Water Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Memory Users Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Fear Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Metal Users Category:Thread Users Category:Plant Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hackers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Law Users